José Leonardo
José Leonardo (Rio de Janeiro, 28 de dezembro de 1977) é ator e dublador brasileiro. Participou de novelas, seriados, programas educativos e documentários durante os anos 1980 (até o início de 90), junto com Selton Mello e Danton Mello. Participou dos programas "Sítio do Picapau Amarelo", "Caso Verdade", programas de rádio de várias emissoras (dentre elas, Rádio Cidade, Rádio Capital e Jovem Pan). Iniciou sua carreira artística em programas humorísticos, tais como "Balança Mas Não Cai" e os de Chico Anysio. Seu primeiro contato com o universo da dublagem ocorreu durante essa época. Atualmente trabalha como dublador (Herbert Richers, Delart, Audio Corp, Audio News, Cinevideo, Double Sound e Wan Mächer são estúdios nos quais ele já dublou) e está nesse ramo desde criança. Também já fez trabalhos de locuções para os canais a cabo Discovery e Multishow. Entre seus trabalhos mais famosos estão: Seriados * Trent Moseley - Kamen Rider: O Cavaleiro Dragão * Brian Tanner - ALF, o ETeimoso (2ª voz) * Bobby - Família Dinossauro * Tinky Winky - Teletubbies * Andros (Ranger Espacial Vermelho) - Power Rangers no Espaço * Dustin Brooks (Ranger Amarelo do Vento) - Power Rangers: Tempestade Ninja * Trent Mercer (Dino Ranger Branco) - Power Rangers Dino Trovão * Casey Rhodes (Ranger Selvagem Vermelho) - Power Ranger: Fúria da Selva * Jae Kim - Mulher Biônica * Nelson Cassidy - Intelligence * Adam Ross - CSI: NY * Jake - (Shawn Ashmore) em Animorphs * Artie Abrams (Kevin McHale) - Glee; * Kyle - Kyle XY * Avi Patel (Amir Talai) - Uma Banda Lá em Casa * Riley (Brian Kubach) - Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place * Rajesh "Raj" Koothrappali (Kunal Nayyar) - The Big Bang Theory * Jimmy Olsen (Aaron Ashmore) - Smallville: As Aventuras do Superboy * Omer Teneh (Yedidya Vital) - Split; * Agente Grant Ward (Brett Dalton) - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D * Dr. Max Bergman - (Masi Oka) - Hawaii 5-0 * Pacey Witter (Joshua Jackson) - Dawson's Creek (2ª voz) * Cole lockhart (Joshua Jackson) - The Affair * Elliot Alderson (Rami Malek) - Mr. Robot (2ª voz) * Daniel "Oz" Osborne (Seth Green) - Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros * Barry (Seth Green) - Os Reis de Nova Iorque * Tyler Lockwood (Michael Trevino) - The Vampire Diaries * Ereutério (Carlos Arraiz) - A CQ: Confusões ao Quadrado. * Tate Langdon/Kit Walker/Kyle Spencer/Jimmy Darling/Sr. James Patrick March (‎Evan Peters) - American Horror Story * Devon Carter (Jonathan McDaniel) - As Visões da Raven (segunda voz) & A Casa da Raven Desenhos/Animes * Max Chinelo - Carros 2 em 2011; * Shishiwakamaru, Linku - Yu Yu Hakusho em 1995 e 2004; * Tiquinho - Ursinhos Gummy em 1986; * Hot Spot - Os Jovens Titãs em 2004; * Bobby Drake / Iceman - X-Men Evolution em 2006; * Coragem - Coragem, o Cão Covarde em 2000; * Perninha - Tiny Toon em 1993; * Raimundo Pedrosa - Duelo Xiaolin em 2004; * Robert - Beyblade * Rowlf - Muppet Babies em 1989; * Faísca - Laboratório Submarino 2021 em 2005; * Brendon - A Família X em 2006; * Flem - A Vaca e o Frango em 2001; * Ace Bunny - Lunáticos à Solta em 2006; * Brad Carbunkle - Uma Robô Adolescente'; * Martin - Martin Mystery em 2004; * Martin Prince e Ralph Wiggum - Os Simpsons; * Maurício Aventura - Os Irmãos Aventura em 2005; * Anakin Skywalker - Star Wars -The Clone Wars em 2008; * Dave - Yin Yang Yo! (substituindo Oberdan Júnior) em 2008; * Light Yagami / Kira - Death Note; * Alan Albright - Ben 10: Força Alienígena e Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena; * Chama (1 voz) - Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena; * Cipó Selvagem (3 voz) e Glutão (2 voz) - Ben 10: Omniverse; * Dodecaedro Vreedle - Ben 10: Omniverse; * Príncipe Antônio - Barbie as the Island Princess (filme); * Jeremy - Barbie and the Diamond Castle (filme); * Lion-O em ThunderCats (2011); * Booboo (cabeça de cima) em Hora de Aventura; * Matheus - Cyberchase em 2004 * Pauly D, Bryce Larkin, João, Coelho Trix, Comandante Cobra, Homem de Gelo, Seth Green, Lion-O e vozes adicionais - MAD * Gregório "Greg", o Fantasma - Historietas Assombradas (para Crianças Malcriadas) * Jesse - Apenas um Show * Harley - Kid vs. Kat * Eddie - Lucky Fred * Tobias (2ª voz) em O Incrível Mundo de Gumball; * Durão (2ª voz) em As Meninas Superpoderosas; * Murray - Andy e seu Esquilo; * Jamez Whithazee - A Mansão Foster para Amigos Imaginários; * Kim - Miraculous: As Aventuras de Ladybug * P.J - Pateta 2 - Radicalmente Pateta * Charlie Brown - A Turma do Charlie Brown Filmes * Zach Galifianakis - Se Beber, Não Case!, Se Beber, Não Case! Parte II, Se Beber, Não Case! Parte III, Um Parto de Viagem, Os Candidatos , Gênios do Crime e Vizinhos Nada Secretos. * Joshua Jackson - Dinheiro e Má Companhia, Sociedade Secreta (TV), Pânico 2 (TV e Avião) * Jamie Bell - King Kong (2005), A Legião Perdida; Jumper (Avião) * John Cho - American Pie - O Casamento (TV), American Pie: O Reencontro e O Vingador do Futuro; * David Krumholtz - Meu Papai é Noel e Meu Papai é Noel 2; * Seth Green - Austin Powers - Um Agente Nada Discreto e Austin Powers - O Agente Bond Cama; * Masi Oka - Agente 86 e Agente 86: Bruce e Lloyd Fora de Controle; * Evan Peters - X-Men: Dias de Um Futuro Esquecido e X-Men: Apocalipse; * Aaron Stanford - X-Men: O Confronto Final; * Matt Lucas - Alice no País das Maravilhas e Alice Através do Espelho * Eddie Kaye Thomas - American Pie - A Primeira Vez é Inesquecível (TV); * Adam Brody - Manobras Radicais; * Kenneth Choi - Capitão América: O Primeiro Vingador * Paul Rudd - As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills (TV) * Jake Abel - Minha Vida é Vencer * Kenan Thompson - Amor de Aluguel, As Aventuras de Alceu e Dentinho * Robert Baker - G.I. Joe - Retaliação * Kel Mitchell - Good Burger: A Guerra do Hamburger *Daniel Kendrick - Lua Cheia: O Terror dos Virgens * Joseph Gordon-Levitt - G.I. Joe: A Origem De Cobra; * Drake Bell - Os seus, os meus e os nossos; * Jon Abrahams - Entrando Numa Fria; * Jimi Mistry - 2012 (filme) * Jonathan Wise - Te Pego lá Fora * Jake Johnson - Sexo Sem Compromisso Novelas * Carlos de la Mota em A Madrasta, A Feia Mais Bela, Destilando Amor, As Tontas não vão ao Céu, Por Ela... Sou Eva e Coração Indomável e O Que a Vida Me Roubou * Julio Bracho em A Mentira Televisão * Novela "Louco Amor" (Rede Globo), em 1983/1984; * Diversos episódios da série "Caso Verdade" (Rede Globo), durante os anos 1980; * Programa especial "Pirlimpimpim" (Rede Globo) em 1983; * Sítio do Pica-pau Amarelo (Rede Globo) 1983; * Programa "Chico City" e demais shows do Chico Anysio (Rede Globo) de 1982 até 1984; * Ti Ti Ti (Rede Globo), em 1986. Jogos ** Twitch - League of Legends Categoria:Nascidos nos anos 70 Categoria:Atores Categoria:Atores do Brasil Categoria:Atores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Naturais do Rio de Janeiro (cidade)